


Drunken Confessions

by tickedtabbyflower



Category: vampire chronicles Anne Rice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickedtabbyflower/pseuds/tickedtabbyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel is drinking and starts the fight anew, but what has really changed between them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Confessions

Daniel ran, feeling his fear rising as he jumped from city to city. He didn’t know where Armand would find him, so alcohol and cigarettes had been his way of leveling his thinking for a moment, letting his whims take him from place to place in the hopes of losing the vampire, at least for a moment. That had changed over time, the visits making his heart flutter in a different way.  
“What will you do once I’m gone?” He had been drinking, knowing the fierceness of his questioning when he was under the influence and only wanted answers to the darkest questions he could conjure. Armand shrugged, brown eyes flitting over to his companion. “Mourn you and move on. What else would you wish?” Daniel frowned. He hadn’t expected a different answer, but for some reason it still angered him. “So, you’ll just forget me?” He hissed. “That’s not what I said.” “But it is.”  
Armand sighed, standing to move towards his drunken companion. “It is not and you very well know it. I will always remember you, Daniel. You know this.” He whispered gently, watching the anger and hurt flit through violet eyes once more. “What would you have me say?” “….That you’ll turn me if the time comes.” He felt his own anger flare with that, turning quickly to move away from the reporter. “…That you’ll put some damn consideration into it when the time comes!” He heard Daniel yell behind him. “I will not. We are not having this discussion right now. You’re under the influence..” “Damn right I’m under the influence!” Daniel cut in, anger flaring even further. “I’ve been with you for damn near a decade, watching as you never change but I slowly die! If you love me.. ” He felt that like a slap across the face. “I do love you, Daniel.” He interjected. “It’s the reason I won’t turn you, kill that fire I see inside you. Why would you want to give away your humanity to be dead?”   
Violet eyes glared at him. “If you loved me you’d turn me. Let me be with you forever! Why is that such a bad thing? Instead you watch me die slowly!” He growled, sloshing some of the jack out of the handle he’d been drinking. He’d have a massive hangover tomorrow no matter what Armand forced down him, that he knew for sure. “I do love you. I just wish you could see past what I am and love me as equally in return!” He was trying to hold back, he knew. He’d hurt Daniel before in these drunken arguments before. “See past it? You were the embodiment of what I was searching for and now you tease me as if I mean nothing to you!” Another blow to his already broken soul.  
“I will not give you this curse. You don’t know what you ask for!” He hissed, glaring at Daniel. Ah, there it was, the tears he knew he’d see sooner or later. “You just see me as a plaything! I’m here until I die and then you’ll move on. Hell, who’s to say you won’t move on sooner than later and find a new shiny toy when I’m old and no fun.” “Don’t worry, Daniel, I’ll kill you when it gets to that point.” There it was, the sting he had been so well known for. His companion flinched before moving to the balcony without a word, pulling out a cigarette. Armand followed him outside. He watched as Daniel tried to light the cigarette, hand shaking so badly from nerves and alcohol that he finally intervened, taking the lighter and lighting the cigarette for him.  
“Why do you bring this up every time?” He asked softly. Daniel wouldn’t turn his gaze to him, insisting on looking down at the street. “I want it. It’s the only fucking thing I want, really, and you won’t give it to me.” He mumbled. Armand let out a soft sigh, making sure it was one Daniel wouldn’t hear. The last thing he wanted was to get his angry lover’s attention back on him full force. “I made a vow to never turn another, Daniel. I intend to keep that vow.” He replied, holding the blank expression as well as keeping any tone from telling his lover what he was feeling. “Then just kill me already!”   
That certainly got his attention, amber eyes turning, wide and shocked, to his companion. Violets glared at him once more. “..What?” “Just kill me. I’m tired of this game. I want out.” He felt the tears come to his eyes and before he knew what he’d done, he’d reached out and struck the mortal. “..How dare you! Just because I won’t bow to your whims on this you’d forfeit your life?!”   
Daniel had reeled, the hit causing his already spinning world to spin that much quicker. He felt sick now, the atmosphere falling from around him. He felt his stomach turn before half the contents of his stomach spilled over the balcony. It was mostly alcohol anyway. “Daniel…” Armand sighed, coming close enough to rub between his shoulders. “I don’t want to talk of this..” He heard the immortal whisper into his mind. He didn’t have the strength to argue, just nodded as he held onto the balcony. Armand threw his arm over his shoulders, leading him into the apartment once more.  
Daniel was more than happy to fall onto the couch as his redheaded lover went to grab him something to prevent the full intensity of the hangover he’d be feeling tomorrow. Taking it and sipping at the water, he sighed. He’d been an ass, he knew, but he didn’t want to apologize just yet. Armand had caught the thought, though, and had lifted his head to settle underneath him, running his colder hands through blonde hair.   
Daniel had fallen asleep in his lap, looking so peaceful in slumber. He couldn’t help but think on the conversation they’d had as he watched the mortal. Hell, he felt it a possibility to wake to finding out He’d chocked on his own vomit. The knot that formed in his throat made him quickly suppress the thought, leaving him to just look over the blonde. He sighed. “I do love you, Daniel. I wish you could see that.” He whispered as he carded his hands through the other’s hair. Softer than a whisper, he heard his companion answer. “I love you too, Boss..” At that, he couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face. After all, it wasn’t often that they admitted such, even if it was unconsciously.


End file.
